Sirius
Sirius is an alien hound and the main anti-hero in Dodie Smith's novel The Starlight Barking the sequel to the Hundred and One Dalmatians. Age: Older than Pongo or Perdita Height: Same as Pongo Gender: Male Species: Alien Background Bio He came from a planet in the Dog Star to save the canines of Earth from the threat of nuclear war. He contacted Cadpig and seems to have a crush on her. Sirius told Cadpig, Pongo and Missis to gather all the dogs of London to Central Park. Once all the dogs came to the park Sirius reaveled that he put all the humans on Earth to sleep and invited them to his planet to get away from a nuclear war. The dogs asked Pongo and Cadpig about this and they told them that they were happy on Earth. When Sirius heard this he understood and went back to his home planet. He was never seen or heard from agair after that. Apperance His true appearance is unknown as whoever is looking at him sees him as their own breed. He also believes that humans are the owners with the dogs as the pets. Abilities Sirius seems to have various abilities, such as the ability to grant the power of flight. He is not the orginal 15 puppies or any of the adopted 84, he's an alien hound. Once was Lord of Dog's Star. He once met the Dalmatians when they were in their adulthood. He offered to take them back to his home world to protect them from nuclear war (of course the Dalmatians refused). Fanfiction Sirius appears again in Bark of War/Final Game and a future fanfic Sirius's Revenge where he is the main villian in the former and major villian in the latter. When he returned home everything was ok for a while before he realzied that it wasn't Earth that went to war it was his own planet. With his race dying or mutated Sirius vowed to get revenge on those that had refused his offter but this time in their childhood. With his perfect plan nearly complete, only one pup can stop him. Not Lucky, Not Patch, Not Tac, But Doc. Sirius helped Henry Nosax become the new president of the United States and make dogs everywhere the rulers of universe but was foiled by Lucky, Doc, Clayton, Patch, Jewel, Dipstick, and his future kids Little Dipper, Domino, and Oddball, Whizzer, the Prime Minster, and Sirius's most hated enemy who refused his offter in the future and the runt of the litter Cadpig. Sirius was killed by the dalmatians and time was reversed so that Sirius never went back to Earth. Sirius was back on his home planet with no memories of the incident but only his feelings for Cadpig. Sirius will appear again as the villian in the upcoming Sirius's Revenge where he will team up with two mysterious figures, Patch, and many other villians from other universes as he will take over the universe with dogs and his new army Heartless. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Aliens Category:Canon Category:Starlight Barking Category:Villians Category:Sirius's Revenge Category:Bark of War/Final Game